


To Plan

by Hekate1308



Series: Children of Purgatory [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 12, F/M, M/M, bunker family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Rowena joining the Men of Letters wasn't exactly good news - but it could be.





	To Plan

They were spending the afternoon in the bunker – Emma had just beaten Dad at Mario Kart – when Gavin and Fiona knocked on their door.

“Hey guys”.

“Dean, Emma. Where is Father?”

“Probably hanging around in the library. Guy likes to read when he’s bored” Dean said. “We’ll have to wind up everyone anyway. I assume you have something to tell us?”

They nodded and Dean left to get the others.

“How are you dealing with all of this?” Emma asked. “The twenty-first century can be a bit confusing”.

Fiona beamed. “Oh no, it’s great! I love the Internet!”

“She’s actually working at a tech firm” Gavin boasted. “She’s really good with computers”.

“I’d say. Way to go!”

“And Gavin’s Father really isn’t as bad as he always said he was” Fiona said, in a slightly accusatory tone .

He winced.

“I already told you, he was different as a human”.

Emma knew Crowley was visiting them rather more often than he mentioned, although all inhabitants of the bunker were aware they were just playing pretend at this point.

Crowley cared about all of them, and that wouldn’t stop anytime soon.

A few minutes later, everyone met up in the war room.

“So, what is it?” Dad asked.

“We’ve been following Rowena’s activities” Gavin said.

“No offense, but how?” Sam asked.

Fiona launched into an explanation that frankly included more data, computers and apparently traces left by magic that were readable through a sensor than Emma could understand.

“Alright” Madison said slowly when she had finished, “If we ever need to hack the CIA, you’re our woman”.

She beamed.

“My fiancée the hacker”.

“You’ve got good taste, son” Crowley said.

“Right back at you, Father”.

Emma was pretty sure Crowley came as close to blushing as she’d ever seen him.

“So what did you find while you were tracing Rowena?”

“She has been travelling to a certain spot rather often, so we decided to check it out. It’s a... base of some sort? And a lot of British people – “

Dad cursed.

“She’s working with the Men of Letters. This is not good. They know Crowley’s on our side, now”.

“So we don’t have a spy anymore. It doesn’t matter that he can’t come officially anymore. He can go through warding now, no problem. And concerning Rowena on her own” Emma said, “We can take her, right guys?”

“I’ve always assumed I’d end up killing that ginger who-“ Crowley threw Fiona a glance.

“Witch in the end”.

“It’s okay, you can curse. I’m pretty used to this century already”.

“I’d say that” Dean mumbled. “They didn’t see you, right?”

Gavin shook his head. “We were careful. There’s also an American working with them, a blonde woman – “

“That’d be our mother”.

“Oh. Sorry?”

Dean shrugged. “She wasn’t exactly motherly before she left, so...”

“Apparently we are not “normal” enough” Crowley said. “Can you imagine that?”

“Never, Father” Fiona replied carelessly, obviously surprising him. Emma suppressed a grin. “You seem really normal to me. But then, a month ago I was still living in a world that took the existence of demons for granted, so...”

Emma decided she really liked Fiona.

They and Madison should hang out some time.

“So what do we do?” Emma asked. “We can’t forget Rowena once almost managed to kill Crowley...”

“About that...” her uncle began, looking clearly uncomfortable.

“Oh Moose let bygones be bygones” Crowley said simply. “And don’t worry; she has no idea what works on me now and what doesn’t”.

“No one does, I’m not sure that’s a plus” Dad replied.

“Holy water and devil’s traps won’t stop me, salt doesn’t bother me in the slightest, and I am reasonably sure I could even undergo an exorcism unscathed”.

“I’d rather not try that”.

“Don’t worry I locked myself into the meat suit years ago”.

“Good to know. When were you going to disclose that information?” Sam asked.

“When it was necessary, so I did. Just now”.

“Guys” Madison interrupted them. “Emma is right. What should we do?”

“Rowena’s not stupid” Dad said. “And the Men of Letters will want her out of the way, too... Eventually”.

“Unless they want her to take over Hell. Quite frankly, she can have it.”

She’d been suspecting for some time that Crowley was tired of being the King. He rarely went there anymore.

“That may be, but can you hold out on the throne just for a while longer?” Dad asked, “Just until the Men of Letters aren’t a problem anymore. Then we can deal with this”.

“Fine by me, as long as I never have to see one of those pitiful minions who call themselves demons again”.

“And imagine that, every single one of them is more evil than you” Madison reminded him.

“I don’t mind that in the slightest, but they also think themselves better than me, and I can’t have that”.

“Point is – we might be able to draw Rowena to our side. As long as we can convince her she has the better cards with us and that Crowley isn’t hexed”.

“Is it worth the risk though?” Sam asked.

“Well, she outed our spy, she might as well become our new one” Dad said. “At the very least, she can tell us what she has let them know already. And what Mary thinks of all this”.

“Want me to get here?” Crowley asked, brightening up.

“When they can’t see, please. Tonight”.

The demon nodded.

God, Emma was glad he was on their side now. It made everything easier, especially since Cas couldn’t fly anymore.

Not that he seemed to unhappy about it since he and Dad had started dating.

“You staying for dinner?” Dean asked Gavin and Fiona.

“Sure, as long as we’re not inconveniencing you...”

“I already cook for the whole bunker, what are two mouths more?”

And so they ended up staying.

They were good company, and really, it didn’t matter, since their bunker family just kept on growing.

That night, Crowley brought his mother to the bunker.

“Let me go” she was hissing as they appeared in the war room, “You dog – “

“Hey” Emma called out, remembering that Lucifer had treated Crowley as his pet and how much the demon had hated that, “Don’t call him a dog”.

“Just what I wanted to say” Dad drawled, laying a hand on her shoulder. “Rowena, how are you?”

She stepped away from her son and, instead of addressing him, turned to Gavin.

“What are you doing here? I assumed you and Fiona had normal lives”.

“We’ll never be normal” Fiona said simply. “We might as well help”.

“And what are you thinking, ordering him to bring me here?” she demanded.

“No one here orders Crowley around. I’m pretty sure that’s utterly impossible” Dean said.

She laughed cynically.

“Please. You see what you have done to him!”

“Ah yes” Crowley said slowly, “I know you don’t recognize that look on me. Don’t you realize, Mother? I am _happy_ ”.

It was the first time Emma had ever heard the demon admit it, and it seemed that was true for every other inmate of the bunker as well.

Her eyes widened.

“You – what – “

“Mother, I am living with my friends. I am not evil anymore, as proven by holy water and devil’s traps. You might not appreciate how I live my life, and I am sure you never have, but right now, you are working with the enemy. Against us. Which means I could lose someone I care about”.

His eyes slowly turned red; Emma was sure he was doing that on purpose. And it was working. Rowena, already disconcerted by the changes in him and utterly confused he’d admit caring about anyone, moved back.

“You just said you aren’t evil anymore...”

“But acting against you now isn’t evil per se, is it? It’s protecting us. It’s self-defence”.

“Fergus, you can’t –“

“My. Name. Is. Crowley”.

Emma realized she was about to cast a spell and tackled her.

“Let me go, you underdeveloped Wonder Woman!”

“That... was the worst insult I ever heard” she mumbled, holding her down. “Congrats”.

“Look Rowena” Sam chimed in, “What we are trying to say is: We know you have been working with the Men of Letters. We can offer you a much better deal, and we will leave you alone afterwards”.

“As long as you leave my daughter alone” Dean growled.

“I promise, not a hair on her head! Now what do you want?”

“Easy. What did you tell them? And what are they up to? Rowena, I know they might look strong. But the fact is, the Men of Letters are going down, and whether you join them is up to you”.

“Remember who survived the Apocalypse – several times” Sam said. “Come on, you are smarter than this”.

“I guess” she finally begrudgingly agreed, still eying Crowley. “At this point I just have to assume you are capable of everything”.

“Fair enough” Emma said, grinning, catching Dad’s eyes.

“Now let us know what’s going on over there. Time for the colonies to kick the Brits out again”.


End file.
